


Flags of the Earth Kingdom

by Pidgeapodge



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Democracy, Earth Kingdom, Flags, Gen, Newspaper Article, Vexillology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeapodge/pseuds/Pidgeapodge
Summary: After Kuvira's attack, Prince Wu decides to make the Earth Kingdom a democracy of independent states. Here is a news article about the flags that the states come up with to represent themselves. Includes pictures.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Flags of the Earth Kingdom

**Flag Fiesta!**

_Earth Kingdom States to Adopt Flags_

In line with Earth King Wu’s plans to transform the Earth Kingdom into a confederacy of independent states, each with its own elected leaders, each state and region of the Earth Kingdom is to have its own flag.

“The idea is to have the states be united, but still unique,” says Head Vexillologist Qi Zhi. A “vexillologist” is one who studies flags and flag design.

“We want each flag to have a common theme, yet give each state the freedom to design what they want,” says Qi Zhi. “To that end, we have provided a template of sorts.”

The template Mr. Qi Zhi is referring to is simple. Each regional flag must have the National Flag of the Earth Kingdom in the canton (the upper left corner closest to the flagpole, in vexillologist language).

The flag of the Earth Kingdom is very old, and there are no plans to change it any time soon. It is a rectangular flag, with a width to length ratio of two to three (meaning that the length of the flag is one and a half times the width, or height). It has a golden field, emblazoned with the National Emblem of the Earth Kingdom: a round disc with a square hole. The National Emblem is colored green. The flag is bordered in green. The golden color represents the vast richness and produce of the Earth Kingdom, in both wheat and mineral gold. The green represents the earth, and the plants that are nourished by it. The flag has been in use since at least since the reign of the Tenth Earth King, and there is evidence to suggest it dates back even further.

The version of the National Flag in the canton of the new regional flags is somewhat simplified: it foregoes the green border. Beyond that, the states of the Earth Kingdom may put whatever they want anywhere else on the flag, as long as it is not obscene.

The example many states look to is Ba Sing Se. The new flag of Ba Sing Se has the National Flag in the canton, with a green field for the rest of the flag. In the fly (the vexillological term for the half of the flag that is furthest away from the flagpole), a series of concentric rings mimics Ba Sing Se’s famous walls. The rings are colored gold, to contrast with the green surrounding it.

Omashu took a similar route. Much like the Ba Sing Se flag, the new flag of Omashu has a green field, and contains a visual representation of the area on the fly. A cragged golden mountain rises up, so similar to the actual mountains of Omashu. Underneath the mountain there is a small cutout, a reference to the famous Cave of Two Lovers, the story of which explains the origins of Omashu.

Zaofu stirred controversy with its flag. Like Ba Sing Se and Omashu, it has the same upper canton and green field, while inside the green field it has the octagonal symbol of the metal clan. Made infamous during Kuvira’s reign over the Earth Kingdom, some decried the use of the symbol.

“It’s a symbol of oppression!” says Yan, a resident of the State of Yi. “How dare they continue to use that symbol after all Kuvira put us through!”

Many Zaofu residents disagree, however.

“The Metal Clan symbol has a long history from before Kuvira,” says Suyin Beifong, governor of Zaofu. “Zaofu knows the pain Kuvira put the people of the Earth Kingdom through, and that is why we wish to reclaim the symbol. Not as a symbol of oppression, but as what it used to represent; hope and progress.”

Kyoshi Island is especially unique. While it has the same canton as all the other flags, it has a deep blue field, rather than a green one. This calls to mind Kyoshi Island’s distinctive fashion, which employs blue more often than the greens that the rest of the Earth Kingdom uses. The symbol Kyoshi Island put in the fly is that of a golden fan, the signature weapon of Avatar Kyoshi and her eponymous warriors.

Most of the Earth Kingdom states have yet to finalize designs, and there are many contests throughout the Earth Kingdom to design the new flag of the region. Soon, the flags of the Earth Kingdom will fly high and proud over the continent.

**Author's Note:**

> All the flags were designed by me! The main Earth Kingdom flag is inspired from the one we see flying on the stack of tanks after the battle in the finale. It doesn't have a border, but I chalked that up to it being homemade and not official.
> 
> The head vexillologist's name is a pun. 旗帜 (qízhì) means "flag" in Chinese :P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If it's not clear, I'm a flag nerd. I have quite a collection myself! I designed the flags mostly using https://flagmakerjr.stg7.net/ (though I did make the Zaofu one using Photopea, a free online photo editor that works like Photoshop. I couldn't get the metal clan logo otherwise).
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
